My Lovely Guardian
by uchanbaek
Summary: [HunHan/Selu]GS! Jatuh cinta pada bodyguard sendiri mungkin ini yang di alami gadis cantik yang punya segalanya seperti Luhan./RNR/ special for Selu. :3


**My Lovely Guardian**

**Exofanfiction **

**By : uchanbaek**

**Hunhan|M(smut)|oneshoot|**

**Romance|drama|fluff**

**Disclaimer!**

**All chara belongs to God and their self. **

**Inspirited**

**Comic.**

**Warning! GS!smut!gaje!sepet!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Sesaat setelah bel pulang berbunyi, murid-murid sudah berhamburan keluar. Luhan masih sibuk membereskan bukunya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Luhan pada teman sebangkunya, Baekhyun, yang notabennya sudah berdiri di sebelahnya dan siap menggendong tas.

"Hm, cepatlah! Hari ini aku mau berkencan dengan Chanyeol tahu." Ujar Baekhyun.

Luhan hanya terkikik geli. Pantas saja jika temannya itu sedari tadi ingin segera pulang dan menggerutu kesal pada Im songsaenim yang menurutnya sering sekali korupsi waktu. Tapi untung saja hari ini beliau tidak melakukannya.

"Tunggulah sebentar, tidak sabar sekali sih." Protes Luhan, masih tetap mempertahankan senyum gelinya ketika mendapati Baekhyun yang terus saja bergerak gelisah sambil melihat jam dinding di kelasnya.

"Uh! Ini kesempatan yang langka tahu aku bisa berkencan dengan Chanyeol! Kau tidak tahu saja dia, di umur masih muda seperti itu harus sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya." Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Selesai," ujar Luhan. Lalu ia langsung di tarik oleh Baekhyun untuk cepat-cepat pulang.

Sepanjang koridor Baekhyun terus menggerutu karena ternyata Chanyeol sudah menjemputnya dan sedang menunggu di gerbang sekolahnya saat ini. Ia mengomel pada Luhan karena gara-gara Luhan, Baekhyun harus membiarkan kekasih jangkungnya itu menunggu dan yang paling membuatnya takut adalah Chanyeol yang di goda oleh gadis-gadis genit di sekolahnya. Ah menyebalkan.

Sesampainya di gerbang, Baekhyun langsung berlari kecil dan mengetuk jendela kaca sebuah mobil. Senyumnya langsung berkembang saat mendapati Chanyeol masih aman dan tidak di goda oleh gadis-gadis genit.

Ia bercakap-cakap dengan Chanyeol sebentar lalu langsung berbalik lagi dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Jemputanmu belum datang, Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya, tapi tidak mendapati mobil yang biasa menjemputnya itu.

"Sepertinya belum,"

"Tidak apa-apa aku tinggalkan kau sendiri disini?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi takut-takut.

Tawa Luhan langsung meledak ketika mendapati ekspresi Baekhyun. Ekspresi yang terlihat seperti anak-anak yang meminta ijin pada Umma nya ketika ia mau berkencan.

"Ya! Kenapa menertawakanku?" Protes Baekhyun.

Luhan berhenti tertawa, seketika mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang merenggut kesal. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa pergi Tuan putri, aku juga tidak akan tega menyuruh pangeranmu menunggu terlalu lama," ujar Luhan sambil menekankan pada kata 'tuan putri' dan 'pangeran', membuat Baekhyun langsung bersemu.

"Kau tidak takut di ganggu seperti minggu lalu?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan menggeleng yakin. Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Yasudah. Aku pergi dulu Luhan-ie. Hati-hati ya,"

Baekhyun berlari sambil menghampiri Chanyeol setelah dia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Luhan. Luhan membalas lambaian tangannya dan tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti itu.

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Luhan melihat jam tangannya. Ah, kenapa jemputannya telat lagi? Ia mengetuk-ngetuk sepatunya kebiasaannya saat sedang menunggu.

"Luhan…!"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya saat seseorang memanggilnya.

Ah, Kim Jongin.

Jongin menghampiri Luhan dan tersenyum kea rah gadis cantik itu.

"Apa kau ada waktu untuk hari minggu?" Tanya Jongin masih mempertahankan senyum penuh harapnya.

Luhan tersenyum canggung. Pasalnya ini bukan satu kalinya Jongin mengajak Luhan untuk pergi pada hari minggu. Tapi Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa karena hari minggu orang tuanya sedang ada di rumah. Tapi haruskah ia menolak Jongin lagi?

"Em….itu…aku.."

Grep.

Luhan menoleh saat ada tangan yang merangkul bahunya. Ia tersenyum mendapati sehun sudahgberdiri di sampingnya.

"Ayo Nona kita pulang. Jemputan anda sudah datang." Ujarnya dingin sambil melirik tajam kea rah Jongin.

Luhan mengangguk lalu berjalan bersama Sehun dan meninggalkan Jongin yang mematung disana dengan muka kusut karena rencananya gagal lagi.

.

.

Luhan adalah salah satu anak dari seorang pengusaha gadget terbesar di Asia. Hidupnya yang serba berkecukupan membuat teman-temannya merasa iri padanya, walau pun begitu teman-teman Luhan sangat baik padanya. Luhan juga seseorang yang pintar, ramah, dia tidak sombong atau memilih teman dalam bergaul seperti kebanyakan orang kaya lainnya. Orang tua yang super sibuk tidak membuat dirinya kekurangan kasih sayang, karena bagaimana pun orang tuanya tetap mementingkan dirinya. Orang tua Luhan akan pulang setidaknya 2 hari dalam seminggu. Dan waktu dua hari itu mereka manfaatkan untuk berkumpul bersama, bersenda gurau seperti keluarga normal lainnya. Benar-benar harmonis. Ia merasa benar-benar beruntung bisa terlahir sebagai anak keluarganya.

Luhan sekolah di tingkat 2 di di SMA terbaik di kota Seoul. Ia juga menjadi salah satu murid yang benar-benar berprestasi dan banyak di kagumi oleh teman dan gurunya. Karena wajah Luhan benar-benar bisa di katakan sangat cantik. Tak heran bukan hidupnya bisa di katakan sempurna? Kepopuleran sudah pasti tidak usah di tanyakan, dia banyak di incar oleh namja untuk di jadikan pasangan. Walaupun banyak di antara namja yang mengajaknya untuk berkencan, seperti Jongin tadi, belum ada satu orang pun yang membuatnya tertarik.

Karena Luhan sudah menyukai seseorang sejak kecil. Orang tersebut adalah—

—Oh Sehun, orang yang duduk di sebelahnya sekarang.

Oh Sehun adalah putra dari Oh ahjussi yaitu salah satu orang kepercayaan Ayahny. Sehun 4 tahun lebih tua dari Luhan. Ia adalah sosok yang hangat dan bisa membuat Luhan nyaman berada di sekitarnya.

Saat kecil Luhan pernah di culik saat sedang bermain sendiri di luar. Karena kejadian tersebut tidak mau terulang lagi pada putri tunggalnya, Ayah Luhan memutuskan anak dari salah satu keluarga Oh, yaitu Oh Sehun untuk menjadi teman bermain sekaligus orang yang bisa melindungi Luhan.

Tidak ada alasan jika Luhan tidak jatuh cinta pada Sehun. Sehun adalah pria yang benar-benar bisa melindunginya. Menuruti semua yang Luhan inginkan—sekaligus juga bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untuknya. Menjadi putri tunggal di keluarganya sering membuat Luhan merasa kesepian dan menginginkan seorang saudara, tapi dengan adanya Sehun ia bisa mendapatkan itu semua.

"Ahjussi, Apa appa dan umma akan pulang minggu ini?" tanyanya pada Ayah Sehun yang sedang menyetir mobil.

Tuan Oh melihat raut wajah Luhan yang berharap dari kaca spion yang ada di depan, lalu tersenyum, "Maaf Nona, Tuan besar mengabarkan kalau minggu ini beliau tidak bisa pulang karena urusan kantor di Beijing benar-benar tidak bisa di tunda dan harus di selesaikan dengan segera."

Luhan mendesah kecewa. Ia belum bertemu dengan orang tuanya minggu ini.

"Tapi tenang nona, tuan bilang setelah urusan kantor sudah selesai beliau punya waktu cukup panjang untuk berlibur. Jadi dia akan mengajak nona liburan bersama."

"Aaaa-benarkah?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah berbinar penuh dengan rasa antusias dan hanya dib alas oleh senyum kecil dan anggukan dari tuan Oh. "Sehun-ah! Kau harus ikut ya?" pintanya pada Sehun dengan menunjukan puppy eyesnya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Membuat Luhan tambah mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Ah aku benar-benar tidak sabar." Gumamnya.

Mobilnya sedang berhenti karena lampu merah di depan. Luhan mengalihkan tatapan pada jalanan kota seoul di luar. Matanya membelalak lebar karena melihat pasangan yang sedang berciuman di sebuah caffe—

What the he—

Apa mereka tidak malu?! Astaga ini tempat umum dan ini masih siang bolong. Ck benar-benar membuat suasana semakin panas.

"Nona, melihat apa?" tiba-tiba Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan yang membuat gadis itu bergidik. Suara sehun—uh benar-benar. Ia merasakan matanya gelap saat tiba-tiba tangan Sehun menutupnya. "Nona masih kecil, tidak baik untuk melihat adegan seperti itu." Lanjut Sehun.

Luhan mencoba meronta dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun yang menutupi matanya, "Ugh! Lepas Sehun! Aku bukan anak kecil," gerutu Luhan tidak suka. Sehun selalu saja menganggapnya masih kecil, dan itu membuat Luhan sebal.

Sehun melepaskan tangannya sambil terkekeh kecil dan langsung mendapatkan pukulan telak di lengannya. Nona nya ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Kau tahu kan, umurku sekarang sudah hampir 17 tahun. Jadi tidak apa-apa jika aku melihat adegan seperti tadi." Omel Luhan. Sehun masih tetap menertawakannya. Senang sekali menggoda Luhan dan membuatnya mengomel seperti sekarang.

"YA! Kenapa menertawakanku?!" bentak Luhan, "Kau menyebalkan Oh Sehun." Desisnya.

Sehun menghentikan acara tertawanya dan menatap Luhan yang sedang merenggut sebal. Ekspresinya benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Nona itu Lucu." Ujar Sehun sambil mengusak rambut Luhan. Membuat Nona muda itu merasakan bahwa sekarang pipinya memanas.

"Ya! Rambutku jadi berantakan tahu," gertaknya sambil membereskan poni yang tadi di usak oleh Sehun sambil menyembunyikan senyum dan rasa gugupnya.

Sehun selalu bisa membuatnya berdebar.

.

.

Luhan berguling di tempat tidurnya sambil memegangi sebuah kalender. Hanya tinggal 2 hari ulang tahun Sehun. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena bingung hadiah apa yang harus ia berikan untuk Sehun nanti. Luhan ingin memberinya sebuah surprise sekaligus ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada namja bermuka dingin namun tampan seperti Sehun.

Tadi siang Baekhyun memberi saran dengan memberikan sesuatu yang belum pernah Luhan berikan sebelumnya.

Setiap ulang tahun Sehun, Luhan selalu memberikan hadiah-hadiah mahal yang terkadang di tolak oleh Sehun karena menurutnya itu terlalu berlebihan. Dan kali ini sebisa mungkin Luhan ingin memberinya sesuatu yang berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Tapi apa?

Ia berpikir dan berpikir dengan keras.

Apa harus yang di sarankan oleh Baekhyun ya?

Luhan menghela nafas. Ia bangkit dan turun dari ranjangnya. Pergi keluar kamar dan memastikan bahwa Sehun tidak ada di rumah saat ini.

.

"Ahjussi, Sehun kemana?" Tanya Luhan pada tuan Oh yang terkaget karena kemunculan tiba-tiba Luhan. Beliau baru saja menelpon seseorang.

"Omo nona! Saya sampai kaget." Ujar pria setengah baya itu sambil mengusap dadanya. Luhan terkekeh geli.

"Kemana Sehun?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sehun ya? Aa—baru saja anak itu berangkat ke kampusnya. Katanya dia akan menginap untuk 3 hari ke depan, karena tugas kuliahnya sedang menumpuk." Ujar Tuan Oh.

"3 hari? Kenapa lama sekali?" Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya. Membuat tuan Oh yang berdiri di sampingnya tersenyum.

Luhan berpikir sebentar. 3 hari? Berarti itu lewat dari ulang tahun Sehun bukan? Ah—tapi tidak apa-apa, dengan begitu ia bisa belajar membuat kue lebih lama, dan hasilnya pun pasti akan memuaskan. Luhan tersenyum dalam lamunannya, lalu berjalan tanpa sadar menuju kamarnya.

"Nona…! Nona mau kemana?" Tanya Tuan Oh dengan kepergian Luhan yang tiba-tiba. Tapi Luhan tidak sedikit pun menoleh. Ia masih tersenyum-senyum aneh. "Hah! Dasar anak muda!" gumamnya.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, setelah berganti baju dan mempersiapkan semuanya Luhan langsung menuju dapur. Bahan-bahan yang ia beli di supermarket saat sepulang sekolah tadi serta alat-alat sudah tertata rapi di counter dapur. Tidak lupa pula buku resep membuat kue serta buku yang menjelaskan tata cara membuat kue pun sudah ada dalam pegangannya. Luhan tersenyum bangga. Semoga saja acara belajar mebuat kue nya ini akan berhasil. Dia yakin bisa tanpa bantuan maid-maid di rumahnya.

Luhan memulai aksinya.

Ia memecahkan telur dalam sebuah wadah,memasukan gula pasir dan susu sebelum mengocoknya dengan menggunakan mixer. Saat sedang asik mengocok telur dia di kagetkan oleh suara yang berbisik di sampingnya.

"Nona sedang apa?" Tanya suara itu.

Luhan terlonjak kaget, hampir saja ia melepaskan mixer di tangannya kalau saja orang itu tidak cepat memeganginya.

S—sehun?

Kenapa anak ini ada disini.

Wajah Luhan memucat.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada disini?" seru Luhan.

Sehun lagi-lagi hanya terkekeh. Dia sangat senang sekali membuat Luhan terkejut lalu marah-marah padanya. Sehun mencolek kocokan telur yang sudah berubah menjadi sebuah krim putih yang berada di baskom Luhan.

"Ini kurang manis, nona." Komentarnya.

Luhan mendecak sebal karena pertanyaannya di abaikan begitu saj oleh Sehun, "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Bukannya kau sedang menginap di rumah temanmu ya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku hanya mengambil buku-buku yang tertinggal untuk referensi tugasku. Nona sendiri sedang apa? Membuat kue?" Tanya Sehun balik.

Luhan membuang mukanya. Ah—padahal dia baru belajar, jangan sampai Sehun tahu kalau kue ini nantinya akan di berikan padanya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Membuat kue untuk siapa?"

Luhan membelalakan matanya. Aish! Kenapa sehun banyak Tanya sekali. Luhan buntu, alasan apa yang harus ia berikan pada Sehun agar ia tidak ketahuan dan tidak curiga?

"Ini…ini untuk pacarku." Jawabnya gugup. Luhan menutup mulutnya dan memukulnya pelan. Ah kenapa dia bisa memberikan jawaban yang bodoh seperti itu. Ck, benar-benar.

"Pacar? Nona sudah punya pacar?"

Luhan beralih menatap Sehun ketika Sehun melontarkan pertanyaan dengan nada seperti merendahkan.

"Tentu saja untuk pacarku! Kami baru jadian sebulan yang lalu, dan aku ingin merayakan anniversary hubungan kita."

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun yang berubah menjadi datar. Ia sudah senang dalam hati karena perubahan wajah Sehun mungkin saja karena ia cemburu. Tapi sedetik kemudian Luhan harus benar-benar membuang prasangkanya saat Sehun mengatakan—

"Selamat nona! Tapi kau harus ingat, kau harus bisa jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan terlalu berlebihan dalam berpacaran. Nona itu masih kecil."

—sambil mengusak rambutnya dan tersenyum.

Luhan menatap punggung Sehun yang berjalan keluar dapur dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih. Apa Sehun benar-benar tidak cemburu kalau Luhan punya pacar?

.

.

Luhan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu dengan raut wajah yang khawatir. Di luar hujan sangat lebat, tapi Sehun belum juga pulang. Kemana anak itu? Padahal janjinya ia akan pulang sore hari.

Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk memberikan kue yang ia buat kepada Sehun. Memberinya ucapan selamat dan berbicara jujur kalau ia menyukai Sehun.

Luhan duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. Ia memanggil Tuan Oh saat melihat nya lewat hendak ke dapur.

"Ahjussi" panggil Luhan lalu menghampiri Tuan Oh.

"Oh, ada apa nona?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa Sehun belum juga pulang? Bukankah ia membawa mobil?" tanyanya heran.

"Maaf Nona, tadi Sehun menelpon kalau mobilnya tiba-tiba mogok. Sehun sudah membawanya ke bengkel, dia sekarang sedang menunggu di halte menunggu hujan reda untuk pulang."

"Kenapa tidak di jemput?"

"Sehun menolaknya. Hah, padahal saya sangat mengkhawatirkan anak itu."

"Ah! Yasudah, biarkan aku menjemputnya. Dia tidak akan marah kalau aku yang datang kesana bukan?"

"Tapi nona—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak usah khawatir ahjussi."

Luhan tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil mantel dan payung.

.

.

Hujan sudah agak rada, namun nampaknya titik-titik air yang turun dari lngit itu belum puas untuk menguyur bumi. Buktinya gerimis masih setia menemani kota seoul.

Luhan mempercepat langkahnya saat berjalan untuk menemui Sehun di halte yang berada lumayan dekat di daerah rumahnya.

Luhan tersenyum sambil membawa sebuah mantel dalam bag paper. Mantel itu untuk Sehun, karena Luhan tahu Sehun pasti lupa membawa mantelnya.

Senyumnya semakin merekah saat dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat Sehun dan teman-temannya di halte.

Luhan berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, ayo pulang bersamaku." Ajak Seorang gadis pada Sehun sambil mengampit lengan Sehun. Membuat Luhan harus menghentikan langkahnya, apalagi saat Sehun membalas ajakan gadis itu dengan senyuman manis. Luhan tidak suka.

"Wah, Daeri kau masih berusaha mengejar Sehun eoh?" Tanya salah satu teman laki-laki Sehun sambil tertawa mengejek, "Kau tidak tahu ya kalau Sehun tinggal bersama nona muda kaya yang sangat cantik. Kau pasti kalah saing dengannya."

Gadis yang mengapit lengan Sehun—Daeri, segera mendongak dan menatap Sehun, "Benarkah itu Sehun-ie?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Dia hanya majikanku. Aku hanya bertugas untuk menjaganya kok. Tidak lebih. Lagian dia masih anak kecil."

Deg.

Luhan mematung dan menjatuhkan payung yang ia pegang. Matanya tiba-tiba panas mendengar pengakuan Sehun seperti itu.

Hanya menjaga anak kecil?

Tidak lebih?

Apa itu benar Sehun-ah?

Luhan berbalik dan memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Air matanya sudah tidak tertahan lagi, tapi bisa tersamarkan oleh air hujan yang jatuh mengenai wajah cantiknya.

.

.

"Nona…." Panggil Sehun saat ia masuk ke kamar Luhan.

Sehun melihat Luhan yang sedang tidur dengan menelungkupkan wajahnya di bantal. Ia berjalan dan mendekati Luhan bermaksud untuk mengajak anak itu makan malam.

"Nona, Kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun khawatir.

Luhan masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Ia masih menangis sekarang, tidak peduli bahwa Sehun akan mendengar tangisnya itu.

"Nona, kau kenapa menangis? Kenapa rambutmu basah?" Tanya nya lagi.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun tajam. Sehun yang melihat jejak air mata di pipi Luhan merasa aneh, ada apa dengan nona-nya ini? Apa ia baru saja patah hati karena di tolak pacarnya?

"Kau kenapa nona? Pacarmu menyakitimu?" Sehun khawatir. Ia melirik kesebelah Luhan—tepatnya di ranjang Luhan—sebuah kotak persegi dengan pita pink yang menghiasinya. "Kau di campakan oleh pacarmu? Kenapa kuenya belum kau berikan?"

Luhan mendengus kasar. Lalu berdiri dan mengambil kotak kue itu.

"Aku akan pergi memberikannya sekarang." Ucapnya dingin. "Jangan engkhawatirkanku kalau aku tidak pulang. Aku akan menghabiskan malamku bersamanya."

Luhan hendak berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu tapi tangannya sudah di cekal terlebih dahulu oleh Sehun dan tubuhnya di dorong ke dinding kamar, membuatnya terhimpit antara tubuh Sehun dan dinding di belakangnya.

"Menghabiskan malam bersamanya?" Tanya Sehun sambil mendesis dingin. "Kau tahu nona, kau itu masih kecil. Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan hal itu."

Luhan membuang mukanya karena tidak tahan melihat wajah dingin Sehun yang seolah-olah bisa saja membunuhnya sekarang.

"Berhenti memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Oh-Se-Hun." Balas Luhan dingin juga.

"Begitukah? Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan bersamanya hm?" Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan, nyaris tidak ada jarak antara dirinya dan Luhan.

Luhan gelagapan, ia menatap mata Sehun yang sekarang berada begitu dekat dengannya. Luhan berdecih saat melihat mata Sehun yang seperti orang yang cemburu? Ia menyeringai kecil.

"Sebagai seorang bodyguard dan orang yang selalu mengajariku selama ini, bisakah kau ajarkan aku juga apa yang harus aku lakukan nanti bersama kekasihku?"

Sehun balas menyeringai, lalu merubah raut mukanya lagi menjadi dingin. "Baiklah, kalau itu mau nona…" desisnya dengan suara berat.

Sehun langsung mencium bibir Luhan dengan ganas. Melumatnya dengan kasar memberikan sensasi yang menyengat seperti teraliri listrik di tubuh Luhan. Lidah Sehun bergerak aktif di dalam mulut Luhan setelah berhasil menerobosnya. Menyentung langit-langit rongga mulut Luhan yang membuatnya geli sekaligus terasa nikmat. Lidahnya bergerak membelit Lidah Luhan mengajaknya menari-nari, tanpa sadar itu malah memberikan efek air liur mereka yang menetes keluar.

Luhan mencoba menyeimbangi Ciuman panasnya dengan Sehun. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya, tapi Sehun sudah mengajaknya berciuman dengan gila. Apa Sehun sudah berpengalaman dalam hal berciuman?

Luhan mendorong dada Sehun untuk memberi kode bahwa ia sudah kehabisan nafas. Nafas mereka memburu dengan cepat. Benang saliva yang terjulur antara bibir Sehun dan Luhan masih belum terputus. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, kali ini ia menciumi leher Luhan, memberikan beberapa kissmark disana.

Luhan hanya bisa melenguh saat Sehun menggigit kecil ceruk lehernya itu. Tangan Sehun tidak tinggal diam, ia mulai menggerayangi tubuh Luhan yang hanya berbalut kemeja pink dengan bawahan hotpants. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh bokong Luhan meremasnya, membuat bibir Luhan meluncurkan lenguhan tertahan. Lalu tangan satu bergerak meremas dada Luhan.

Oh Sehun benar-benar kehilangan kendalinya.

Ia melemparkan tubuh Luhan ke tempat tidur, menindihnya dengan cepat dan menciumi bibir Luhan lagi dengan ganas. Tangannya tidak berhenti meremas-remas dada Luhan membuat gadis yang di tindihnya itu sedikit kesakitan karena remasan Sehun yang terlampau kencang.

Tanpa sadar, Luhan menitikan air matanya. Ia menangis. Hatinya kenapa begitu sakit melihat perlakuan Sehun yang begitu kasar padanya

"Hentikan….!" Pintanya dengan suara parau.

Sehun masih tidak memperdulikan perintah nona nya itu. Ia malah semakin bersemangat menciumi leher dan bahu Luhan. Tangan Sehun bahkan sudah berani membuka hampir separuh kancing kemejanya Luhan dan memperlihatkan Bra hitam yang di pakai Luhan.

"Hentikan….Sehun…hiks." Luhan menangis. Ia terisak perih. Bukan ini yang ia mau. Sehun , kenapa Sehun memperlakukan nya dengan kasar?

Sehun berhenti saat ia mendengar isakan Luhan. Seakan kesadarannya kembali datang, sehun mengerjapkan matanya. Ia melihat Luhan yang sedang menangis dengan keadaan yang benar-benar berantakan. Matanya sembab, kancing bajunya terbuka dan itu memperlihatkan branya, bibirnya yang membengkak, dan beberapa kissmark yang menghiasi lehernya.

Astaga!

Apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun? Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!

Sehun bangkit dan berdiri. ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Nona….maafkan aku." Ucapnya sambil tertunduk dan merutuki kebodohannya.

Nona Luhan pasti membencimu sekarang Oh Sehun bodoh!

Luhan masih menangis disana, ia tidak menjawab permintaan maaf Sehun.

Perlahan Sehun mundur dan ia melangkah keluar kamar Luhan. Membiarkan nona muda nya itu menangis sendiri dulu. Kalau Melihatnya pasti membuat Luhan sedih. Pikir Sehun.

.

.

Luhan memandang pantulan wajahnya yang sembab di cermin kamar mandinya. Ia juga bisa melihat dengan jelas ukiran bibir Sehun di lehernya. Perlahan tanganya terulur menyentuh tanda itu dan bibirnya mengukir senyuman manis.

Setidaknya…..ciuman pertamanya di ambil oleh orang yang di cintainya bukan?

Ia jadi teringat bagaimana tadi raut wajah Sehun saat Luhan memintanya untuk berhenti. Raut wajah Luhan berubah khawatir. Sehun pasti berpikir ia menolaknya.

Ah! Luhan bodoh…!

Seharusnya kau tidak menghentikan Sehun saat itu.

Sehun akan menyangka kau menolaknya. Ah! jinjja!

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya. Ia harus meminta maaf pada Sehun sekarang dan menjelaskan kesalahfahamannya. Ia tidak ingin Sehun berpikir macam-macam tentang dirinya.

.

.

Luhan memakai mantelnya dan sebuah syal yang berwarna merah menggantung di lehernya guna menutup kissmark hasil Sehun ,i setelah Oh ahjussi bilang kalau Sehun pergi keluar. Ia berjalan cepat menyusuri jalan-jalan kota dengan membawa sebuah kotak kue yang memang rencananya ia akan berikan pada Sehun sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, tapi sekarang harus merangkap menjadi hadiah untuk permohonan maaf.

Sehun pasti merasa Luhan benar-benar menolaknya.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Sehun di sepanjang jalan ini. Ia tahu Sehun tidak akan berjalan terlalu jauh. Matanya menatap sekeliling tapi tidak menemukan sosok jangkung yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Oh Sehun.

Kemana orang itu?

Luhan mendesah frustasi. Kenapa sulit sekali sih mencari Sehun?!

Luhan kaget saat mendapati sesosok tangannya yang mencekal lengannya ketika ia mau melanjutkan untuk mencari Sehun.

"Hai cantik, Kau sendiri saja?" sapa seorang pemuda misterius. Luhan tidak kenal orang ini.

"Lepaskan aku…!" pintanya sambil memberontak.

Pria itu lantas tertawa keras. Ia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Luhan dan membuat si gadis cantik itu meringis karena sakit. "Jual mahal sekali kau."

"Kubilang lepaskan aku!" pintanya masih belum berhenti meronta. Luhan sebenarnya ingin berteriak minta tolong—tapi saat ini suasana jalan tampak lenggang dan sepi. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Tidak ada yang melindunginya. Sehun. Dimana Sehun?

"Apa ini yang di lakukan seorang kekasih pada wanitanya? Memperlakukannya dengan kasar hm?" Tanya suara dingin yang menarik tangan Pria yang mencekal Luhan.

Suara itu….

Sehun.

"Arrggh lepaskan aku! Siapa kau?!" berontak pria asing tadi.

Luhan tersenyum saat melihat Sehun sedang memelintir tangan pria asing tadi. Pria asing itu menjerit karena tangannya benar-benar di pelintir keras oleh Sehun.

"Sehun-ah…"

"Apa begini sikap pria sejati hah?! Memaksa gadisnya dan memperlakukannya kasar! Dasar pria kurang ajar!" sehun menendang bokong pria asing tersebut dan membuat pria itu tersungkur. Pria itu mendesis dan menggerutu dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan sambil berjalan mengusap-usap bokongnya yang mendapatkan tendangan mentah dari Sehun.

"Sehun…."

"Apa itu kekasihmu? Sepertinya kau salah memilih pria. Dia benar-benar kasar nona! Dia tidak pantas untukmu," omel Sehun sambil terus memasang wajah kesalnya.

Luhan tertawa sambil menangis. Ia senang, ternyata Sehun tidak marah padanya, ia masih sama seperti Sehun yang dulu.

Luhan menerjang tubuh Sehun dan memeluk pria jangkung tersebut, membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Terima kasih…Sehun…." Bisik Luhan dengan suara parau. Sepertinya ia akan menangis.

"Nona tidak usah menangis. Tidak penting menangisi pria seperti itu. Cih! Wajahnya saja jelek. Dia benar-benar tidak pantas untuk nona." Ujar Sehun sambil mengelus punggung Luhan dengan lembut.

Luhan menggeleng dalam pelukan Sehun. Ia tertawa tetapi isakan dari tangis harunya masih keluar mengiringi tawanya.

"Dia bukan pacarku…." Ujar Luhan sambil mendongak dan belum melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Sehun. "Aku…aku itu menyukai Sehun….bukan yang lain." Bisik Luhan, lalu ia kembali memeluk Sehun. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah merona karena malu.

"Apa?!"

"Aku menyukaimu Sehun-ah…..aku menyukaimu.." Ulang Luhan.

Entah kenapa setelah mengatakan hal itu perasaannya menjadi lega. Setidaknya ia sudah mencoba mengungkapnya pada Sehun bukan?

"Nona…"

Luhan mendongak lagi dan mendapati wajah Sehun yang nampak kaget. "Kau kenapa? Kau tidak menyukaiku?" tanyanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun tergelak tertawa mendapati wajah Luhan yang nampak kecewa. "Beri aku alasan kenapa aku harus menyukai nona…" bisiknya di telinga Luhan.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan memukul dada Sehun dalam sekali pukulan. "Ya! Kau tidak harus punya alasan untuk menyukaiku." Ujarnya—sebal.

Luhan berdecih lalu membalikan badannnya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Sehun sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya, "Harusnya dari awal aku tahu ini akan terjadi. Aku tidak akan repot-repot belajar untuk membuat kue untukmu Oh Sehun bodoh!"

Sedangkan Sehun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan. Luhan benar-benar lucu. Lalu ia berlari kecil dan menarik lengan Luhan yang langsung saja membuat tubuh gadis itu berbalik kehadapannya dan berbisik—"Aku juga menyukaimu nona…sangat menyukaimu….."

Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun menyentuhkan kembali bibirnya ke bibir Luhan.

Brak.

Kotak yang di bawa Luhan jatuh begitu saja. Matanya membelalak kaget—benarkah? Oh Sehun juga menyukainya?

Hatinya bergemuruh menandakan bahwa ia sangat senang. Jantungnya berdetak bertalu-talu, ia juga merasakan pipinya kian memanas saat Sehun kemabli melumat bibirnya. Ciuman kali ini berbeda sekali dengan ciuman yang pertama—yang ini terkesan lembut dan hati-hati.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali berbisik ke telinga Luhan, "Aku menyukaimu….sampai setiap harinya terasa sesak karena harus menahan perasaan ini padamu Luhan….." dan mendekap erat tubuh gadis itu kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun menyebut namanya tanpa tambahan kata nona di depannya. Membuat Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga sangat—sangat—sangat—menyukaimu Sehun-ah"

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

YEHEEEEETTTT! Ah! Ini dia yang kata aku rencananya buat ff project HunHan ;n; heheheheh

Aku tau ini telat bangeeetttt ToT. tapi ya gak apa-apa kan ? hehehehe

Gimana nih readers pendapatnya tentang ff ini? Jelek kah? Atau gaje dan kurang menarik kah?

Awalnya pengen nulis yang marriage life HunHan Cuma ide ff itu menguap entah kemana-_- jadi yaudah deh aku tulis aja ff yang ini.

Ini sebenernya terinspirasi dari komik heheheh lagi-lagi. Karen akalau lagi baca komik pasti inget HunHan teruuuuussss-_- makanya gak jarang ff HunHan ku kebanyakan terinspirasi dari komik ToT

Yah semoga aja ff ini bisa menghibur readers sekalian

Dan kalian tau ga? Aku baru lagi nih nulis oneshoot sampe 4k+….hehehe pencapaian yang bagus (?) biasanya paling paling 3k+, tapi ini 4k+, duh senengggg T^T heheheheh

Ah udah ah—**review yaaak :3**

**Ps: endingnya enggak banget yak gak T^T**

**Pss: ini ga di edit, jadi maaf kalau ada yang kurang hehehehe**

**Psss: byeeeee!**


End file.
